Blind Obedience
by Gryvon
Summary: Reno/Cloud, mentions of Tseng/Reno and Sephiroth/Cloud. Mild BDSM hints. Reno does what his master tells him to, even if it means having sex with a stranger in front of an audience.


Reno knelt in the center of the room, naked except for the thick leather collar around his neck, wrists crossed loosely behind his back, and waited patiently. He kept his eyes closed, resting while he could. For the moment, he was alone in the room, but that could change at any moment. When he walked in he'd noticed the setup was different from what he was used to. There was a ring of couches and chairs lining the walls of the otherwise empty room, which meant there was going to be an audience today. Likely a small audience, considering the chairs seem to have been selected more for comfort than for creating available space. It wasn't the first time he'd been made to perform for someone else, or for several someones, as the case may be.

The door started to open. Reno's eyes automatically focused on it and the man who walked in – Tseng, his master. He said nothing and stayed perfectly still, as was expected of him. His curiosity was piqued as General Sephiroth followed Tseng into the room along with a young, spiky-haired blonde man, similarly naked though his collar was attached to a leash, the other end of which was held in Sephiroth's hand. He was also blindfolded, which meant that Reno was likely to be as well shortly. Sephiroth lead the blonde with gentle, short tugs, suggesting that this was not the first time the leash had seen use.

Reno's contemplation was cut off as Tseng came to a halt behind him. Thick black cloth draped across Reno's face then tightened, blocking off Reno's view of the room. Exhaling slowly, Reno stilled his nerves. Without sight, his other senses seemed sharper. He heard a metallic click followed by a rustling sound. Flesh on flesh, the blonde was likely kneeling close by.

Tseng's hand closed over Reno's arm and lifted it. Reno's palm met flesh just as something else – the boy's hand, likely – landed on his own shoulder.

"Cloud, meet Reno," General Sephiroth said as the door opened once more.

There was a clamor of noise, hushed talking, and the sound of many feet moving around the room. He counted at least ten distinct footfalls. Some of the voices sounded familiar but he resisted trying to guess. Reno had long held the firm opinion that he didn't want to know who was watching him when he was blindfolded.

Tseng moved away. Leather groaned as he sat and in his head he could picture Tseng perfectly. The man would be relaxed in his seat, watching Reno intently. It was almost enough to make Reno squirm.

"We'd like the two of you to acquaint yourselves," Tseng said calmly.

Reno had been in enough situations like this to be able to translate Tseng's order, though he doubted the boy – Cloud – understood. He moved slowly so as not to startle the boy. Starting with the hand already on the boy's shoulder, he slid his hand up, following the curve of his shoulder until he found his neck, then his cheek. Carefully, Reno reached forward with his other hand. His hand bumped into Cloud's chest. He moved upwards until his hands framed Cloud's face. He licked his lips once to moisten them and leaned forward.

"Relax," Reno whispered once he was a breath away from Cloud's lips. He closed in.

Cloud resisted the kiss at first. His lips stayed closed, unyielding. Reno wasn't used to playing the dominant in this – that wasn't normally how they wanted him. He brushed his thumbs gently over Cloud's cheeks and pushed on his lips with his tongue. After a few seconds, Cloud let him in, parting his lips hesitantly. It wasn't so bad once Cloud started kissing back. Their tongues slid against each other, neither demanding more than the other was willing to give.

"Touch each other."

Reno let his hands slide from Cloud's face to trail along Cloud's sides, his nails digging in just slightly. He found Cloud's hips and brought a hand forward to circle his fingers once around the base of Cloud's penis, his touch light and teasing. Cloud was still mostly limp at this point, though Reno could feel his interest rising with each touch. He brought his other hand to his lips and spit into his palm before closing it around Cloud's erection.

Cloud gasped. He bucked into Reno's hand and a small part of Reno was glad it wasn't going to be all bad for the kid. His fingers played over and around Cloud's erection, each touch wringing a new gasp or moan from Cloud's lips. He got in several firm strokes before Cloud finally attempted to return the favor. A slick hand trailed down Reno's chest and then found its way between his legs. Reno groaned, exaggerating the sound louder than he normally would, playing for the audience. Cloud's hand covered him and he tightened his own grip enough to make Cloud's breath hitch a little higher. Leaning forward once more, he devoured Cloud's mouth in a hungry kiss. This time, there was no hesitation before Cloud kissed back.

They kissed open-mouthed and greedy, loud and wet. Reno grabbed the back of Cloud's head with his free hand and pulled Cloud down on top of him, spreading his legs wide enough for Cloud to settle between them. They both moaned, writhing against each other as their erections came into contact.

"Not so fast," Tseng admonished. Sharp, quick footsteps crossed the room and suddenly they were being pulled apart. "If you're so eager, I suggest we put that mouth of yours to good use."

Fingers twisted sharply in his hair, forcing him back to his knees and then dragging him down to all fours. His head was shoved down. Instinctively, he opened his mouth as soon as he felt something wet brush his lips. Cloud gasped as his lips closed around what he assumed was Cloud's cock.

He wasn't going to argue with it.

Reno breathed deeply through his nose as he swallowed Cloud down as far as he could, feeling the tip of the boy's erection brush the back of his throat. He sealed his lips tight around it, forming a vacuum of suction. He bobbed his head, going slowly at first then gaining speed, slurping noisily as he moved. He let his tongue roll in his mouth, flicking over the head and pressing against the underside of Cloud's erection. He could already taste the salty sweetness of precum leaking from Cloud's cock. Reno swallowed Cloud down as far as he could manage and moaned, sending vibrations reverberating over Cloud.

Hot seed spurted into his mouth abruptly, nearly causing him to choke. He swallowed carefully, pulling away with a loud pop before licking up the few drops that had managed to overflow his lips and dribble down his chin.

A cold, plastic tube was pressed into Reno's hands.

"Fuck him," Sephiroth ordered.

Cloud tensed beneath him.

Obediently, Reno popped the cap and started to coat his fingers. Cloud's legs trembled as Reno crawled forward to kneel between them. As he pressed one wet finger against Cloud's entrance, he leaned forward and kissed Cloud full on the lips.

"If it helps," he whispered, soft enough that only they could hear, "pretend that I'm him."

Carefully, Reno pushed one finger inside. Cloud was tense, but Reno doubted that was going to go away any time soon. He at least felt like he wasn't a virgin, tight on the inside, but not enough that Reno was going to hurt him if he forced things a little. He went as slow as he thought their masters would let him, gently stretching the kid and then coating himself thick with lube. It felt weird to be doing things this way. He was used to being the one getting fucked in this room – and outside of it – not the other way around.

Once he was fully seated inside, he mentally counted to ten, breathing slowly while Cloud whimpered beneath him. It had to hurt. The kid was far too tense for this to be feeling good, still way too tight. What had worked on him? What would he want someone to do if the situation were reversed?

Reno groped forward and gripped Cloud's hair in a tight fist, right at the back of the boy's neck. He pulled, arching Cloud's head back until his throat was exposed and then kissing him, on the neck, the cheek, the lips.

"Relax. Please."

The tension slowly washed out of Cloud's body as the boy gasped. That was all the sign he needed. Reno started to move, rocking his hips in a gently rhythm while he kissed Cloud deeply. One of Cloud's hands buried itself in Reno's hair and pulled, hard enough to make Reno moan, his hips jerking forward reflexively.

"We both want the same things," Cloud gasped softly in the short space between kisses.

Reno could only laugh, though it came out a bit rueful. "Yeah. Too right."

Each movement of his hips made Cloud's breath catch. It was good. Tight heat surrounded him, Cloud was writhing beneath him, but it wasn't enough. He was so close to getting off, so close he was almost desperate for it, but something was missing.

A hand slid down his spine – one of Cloud's, he presumed – and slipped around his hip, over the curve of his ass to press deep inside, slick fingers forcing their way in with no preamble. The fingers crooked inside of him and dragged down, hard, until they found that spot that made him scream. Reno slammed his hips forward, coming hard inside of Cloud. The hand inside of him didn't stop teasing him until he was spent, and even then it kept going, making him twitch and moan as he collapsed, panting harshly, into Cloud's waiting embrace.

They lay there, still entangled for several minutes. Someone was speaking, but all he was really aware of was Cloud gently stroking his hair.

"Get up."

His master's voice cut sharply through the post-coital fog that had taken over his mind. He obeyed quickly. As he slid out of Cloud, he felt an irrational pang of loss. A sharp tug on the front of his collar was all it took to make him stand, swaying a little with exhaustion as he did so. There was a loud snap as a leash – his leash – snapped onto the fastening in the front of his collar, followed by a light tug. As Tseng started to lead him away to be cleaned up and likely to see to his master's needs, he wondered if he would ever have the chance to meet Cloud inside that room again.

Maybe next time they'd let Cloud fuck him.


End file.
